elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grommok gro-Barak
|Base ID = }} Grommok gro-Barak is an Orsimer warrior who is one of the three adventurers falling for the traps in the quest "Baiting the Trap" in Xedilian. He falls in the last choice of trap and is the one that wields Dawnfang/Duskfang. Personality Grommok is quite stubborn. He is always looking for a fighting chance and considers himself the leader of the adventurers. Interactions Baiting the Trap Sheogorath sent the Hero to Xedilian to attune the Resonator of Judgement in "A Better Mousetrap." Once this task is completed, this next quest begins and the Hero must choose traps for the adventurers to fall in. He will either die or go insane in the third chamber depending on the Hero's actions. Conversations Baiting the Trap Grommok: "...now keep your weapons ready and watch your backs. Do what I say, and we might just get outta' here alive." Grommok: "This is supposed to scare us? Ha!" Lewin: "That thing may be small but it looks mean. Let's get out of here." Syndelius: "Curious. This one is smaller than the others we've encountered." (If the Gnarl Swarm option is chosen) Grommok: "What in Oblivion is that thing? Hahahaha!" Lewin: "THIS is one of the "horrid guardians" of which the stories spoke?" Grommok: "What a joke! Let's be rid of this thing and continue on our way." Syndelius Gatharian: "Wait just a moment... what's that sound?" Grommok: "Prepare yourselves for battle!" Grommok: "Damn it! Lewin deserved better than this and I'm responsible. Someone will pay dearly, I assure you." Syndelius: "There's nothing to be done here. We must press on." (If the Giant Gnarl option is chosen) Grommok: "What in Oblivion is that thing? Hahahaha!" Lewin : "THIS is one of the "horrid guardians" of which the stories spoke?" Syndelius: "Be careful. There may be more to this creature than meets the eye." Grommok: "What a joke! Let's be rid of this thing and continue on our way." Syndelius: "Are my eyes playing tricks, or is the creature growing?" Lewin: "By the gods! When will it stop? It could devour us whole!" Syndelius: "Run for your lives!" Grommok: "Get back here, you cowards! Something's not right...." Syndelius: "All this time it was merely an illusion, how clever." Grommok: "Wait... what's wrong with Lewin?" Lewin: "...ma-makes no sense...should be d-dead...what...who..." Syndelius: "I think this place got to him... perhaps we should leave." Grommok: "No. We'll pick him up on the way out. He must fend for himself." Lewin: "Nowhere to run... mad t-tree... must escape..." (In the second chamber) Grommok: "Look! Haha! I told you! Treasure! Let's have at it, Syndelius." Grommok: "Look at those jewels!" Syndelius Gatharian: "Something isn't right here." (If the Fire Trap option is chosen) Grommok: "Blast! The cage is locked!" Syndelius: "Grommok, be careful! This looks too good to be true." Grommok: "Ha! Let's see them stop me after I rip this gate from its hinges!" Syndelius: "Grommok! No!" Grommok: "Sorry Syndelius. I don't know who built this nightmare, but if I get my hands on them..." (If the Drop Keys option is chosen) Grommok: "Blast! The cage is locked!" Syndelius: "Grommok, be careful! This looks too good to be true." Grommok: "If only Lewin were here... he could get us through this in no time." Syndelius: "We'll have to fend for ourselves. Do you think you can pry the door open?" Grommok: "Forget it! This is obviously a trick! Let's get out of here." Syndelius: "To be so close, and yet so far. If only we had the key! Wait.. do you hear something?" Syndelius: "Look! Keys! One of them must open the gate! We're rich!" Grommok: "Let's get out of here, Syndelius. This is obviously a trick to waste our time!" Syndelius: "I'll know it when I see it! Yes... it must be here!" Grommok: "They're all fake! Just come with me now!" Syndelius: "...find it... yes... I must find the key... rich beyond all my dreams... hehehe" Grommok: "Bah! Suit yourself." (In the third chamber) Grommok: "Steady, Grommok... steady. You've been through worse before. What more could this place possibly throw at you?" Grommok: "Bring it on... I'm ready." (If the Ghost Illusion option is chosen) Grommok: "WHAT?! How in Oblivion can I be dead? This is impossible! Nothing killed me! I didn't even get a chance to fight! No chance to defend myself? No chance for battle? Why? Impossible! This is impossible... Grommok has never lost a fight! Never!" (If the Raise the Dead option is chosen) Grommok: "What? The very dead rise in this accursed place? Very well, you'll not slay me without a fight! Have at you!" Quotes *''"Okay... this has to be a joke."'' ―In the Chamber of the Gnarl *''"Awwww.... ain't it cute?"'' ―In the Chamber of the Gnarl *''"Bah. This place is beginning to bug me!"'' ―In the Chamber of Avarice *''"Can't just wizard it open?"'' ―In the Chamber of Avarice *''"Stupid rogue, just when we needed him!"'' ―In the Chamber of Avarice *''"This place is giving me the creeps."'' ―In the Chamber of Anathema *''"Only me left... fine. I'll show 'em."'' ―In the Chamber of Anathema *''"I can't be dead. I just can't be!"'' ―In the Chamber of Anathema *''"Impossible! This is impossible!"'' ―In the Chamber of Anathema *''"No! This is all wrong! This isn't how it's supposed to be!"'' ―In the Chamber of Anathema Trivia *Though the Dawnfang comes from him, the sword he actually carries is Grommok's Blade, a unique, unscripted, unenchanted weapon with the same look as Dawnfang. This sword can only be obtained by entering the console command player.additem 00013441. See also *''Grommok's Journal'' Appearances * de:Grommok gro-Barak fr:Grommok gro-Barak ru:Громмок гро-Барак Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Characters Category:Oblivion: Authors